


Birds of a Feather, Birding Together

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1





	Birds of a Feather, Birding Together

"So we just watch them?" asked Crutchie.  
"Basically," Davey said while he put a binocular string around Crutchie's head. "And then if you see one you haven't seen before you write it down!" Davey took a notebook and pencil case from his backpack.  
"Cool."  
Davey looked at him. "We can do something else if you want. I don't really care..." He cared.  
"No, I said I wanted to. Plus, I'm pretty sure I can win."  
"Okay. Thanks. But actually you don't really win you-"  
Crutchie gave him a nudge.  
"Oh," Davey laughed. "Right."  
Crutchie was leaning back against the tree his boyfriend had declared "perfect" when Dacey grabbed his arm. "There's one!"  
Crutchie picked up his binoculars and followed where Davey was pointing. It certainly was a bird.  
"That's a the eastern bluebird it's the state bird."  
"Cool. What kind of stuff does it eat?"  
"Well," said Davey, lowering his binoculars, "they eat fruit and berries like most birds, but actually they've been seen eating shrews.... snakes.. and... what?" Davey saw Crutchie looking at him.  
"Nothing. I'm listening."  
Davey took another look at the bird through his binoculars. "They also eat lizards and tree frogs. Do you want to guess the age of the oldest bluebird on record?"  
Crutchie leaned against Davey’s shoulder and watched him watching birds. "Uh, ten?"  
Crutchie smiled when Davey lit up.  
"Yeah! Well, actually ten years and six months, but...."


End file.
